Harmless to Hazardous
by FinalFate
Summary: A 100 series challenege of FMA brotherhood Oneshots. Edward based. Some EdWin.


The hot summer sun was losing the battle of time; moving towards the blue and green entity which spun slowly away from it, irritated by the constant bombardment of rays. Rotating at a steady rate, the presence, warmth, and light the sun offered faded with each passing moment, disappearing behind the endless landscape that went on as far as the eye could see.

Without the sun's rays, patches of darkness spread throughout Amestris, coating the small rural towns – without many light posts and electricity in a thick coat of unforeseeable terrain. There was enough light however for two young boys who had been gone since the early hours of the morning. Summer was the time to have fun, be in the sun, and to hang out with no work. School was out and would be for a few more months.

"Nee-san..." the tired voice came from the younger, but taller of the two boys walking through the vast open pastures of Risembool. Although the youngest, he was also carrying the most things in his arms, different colored and size rocks, wood, a basket of apples, and a book.

A few feet in front of him, the older brother held nothing but a book, which he was avidly reading, sucking in all the information that it contained, straining his eyes to do so.

"I want this to be special." He explained his reason for not yet returning home. Shooting a glance at the younger boy behind him. The determination was plastered on his face, something the young boy should know very little of. "It has to be perfect. It will be our first transmutation, Al. You want it to be great too right? We just need one more stone." Looking out of the book, his honey golden eyes met a mountain not far from them, full of determination and spirit.

"Come on!" He yelled, running through the hills, heading up to the mountains that had the last ingredient of the stew that his mind was brewing. His feet his the grass, a crisp sound followed as he thundered through the uneven ground. Faster and faster he ran, until his eyes widened, his legs locked, and he slowed, stopped by the stream that separated the edge of the small town and the mountains. It wasn't big, but big enough to render two small boys incapable of jumping over.

Looking out at the water, he placed the book down on the shore, bending, rested his weight on his knees and put his hand in the water. Instantly however, he pulled it back. It was still cold. They had only been out of school for a week, so it was too cold to swim. Not to mention the fact this stream, no matter the outside temperature was always crisp and cold. The kids used it whenever running around and playing. It would also read them to a safe and familiar place where they could all find their way homes from. In many senses, it was a safe place for them all, and all the children knew where it was, and how to find it, no matter where they happened to be.

A cry escaped, followed by the sound of stumbling and falling; soon followed and Alphonse fell down at the water's edge. The basket fell from his arms, spilling the contents out into the river. Red and yellow apples fell from the grape vine and hemp weaving and splashed water up onto the blonde haired boy that lay at the edge.

Reaching a hand out to try to summon back the fallen fruit, the young boy held his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry... nee-san.." The earth under him cracked, sending him head first into the rushing river.

"Alphonse!" Edward screamed seeing the current wash him down stream, towards the sea and away from their house. Hearing the scream of his brother, he ran after him, tripping over the flip flops he was wearing, before kicking them off and running barefoot down the edge of the lake. Somehow managing to get in front of his brother, he grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him as hard as he could attempting to get him out of the water.

Soaked to the core, it wasn't clear if Al had been crying, his face red and his arms instantly grabbed onto his older brother. "Don't let me go!" he yelled, his voice desperate and pleading, his eyes filled with salt water, warmer than the water he was near drowning in.

Shaking his head, Ed looked down at his younger brother. "NO! Al! I'll never let you go!" He said defiantly, holding him tighter, feeling the current pulling him towards the waves. Using muscles he didn't even know he had, the seven year old tried as hard as he could to pull the younger boy from the water. Trying harder than his body was capable, he felt his bare feet sliding in the mud. "Alphonse!" He screamed, trying not to let his own tears fall.

"You can't pull me up. I'm too heavy. You're going to fall him..." The soaked boy was shaking, and his voice was trembling in fear. "Y-you have to let me go, nee-san..."

Edward opened his eyes, his shocked expression looked down at his younger brother. "No! I'll NEVER leave you behind Al! NEVER!" He screamed. Feeling himself slip, he almost stumbled into the water, his eyes clenched closed. Shocked when the water never came, he felt his shirt choking him. Looking back, he could barely believe what he saw.

"Den!" The dog held onto his shirt, pulling him back as hard as she could, trying to sae both boys. She growled slightly, as if giving Ed a sign to pull. Doing as indirectly told, Ed pulled as hard as he could.

"Don't give up!"

Lunging forward, Al's foot found a rock and he kicked off it. A pain ripped through his leg as the current and action hurt him. Feeling the water leave his frame, a loud splashing sound came, soon followed by him falling onto another body. Holding onto his older brother, he buried his soaking wet head into Ed's shoulder, tears streaming from his eyes. He let out a loud pained sound as he sobbed into his elder brother's soaking wet shirt.

Seeing both safe, turning on her heel and running off at top speed, the female dog disappeared into the fields of Risembool. Appearing back home, she ran into the screen door, breaking it open. Tromping into the kitchen, she started to bark loudly, instantly getting the attention of Trisha and Pinako. They exchanged glances, watching the dog bark loudly, growl and pace from her position to the door. Deciding that it was the best idea, the two mothers got up and ran out of the house, following the fast moving dog. Running 20 or so yards, Den would bark loudly, until the two caught up, would then turn on a heel and run, continuing until she had to stop and repeat the process.

And it did continue until Trisha heard a loud screaming and crying. Running on instinct how, she got in front of Pinako, fell to her knees and pulled both soaked boys into her arms. "Ed! Al!" She cried, squeezing the two into her arms. "What happened?!"

Ed looked up at her, not letting go of Alphonse, who clung to him, still crying hard, terrified from what had happened. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Shaking his head, he stared at her and then embraced his younger brother tighter. He hid his face, feeling tears form within his own eyes. This was all his fault...

Pinako managed to get it there. The smoking she did gave her a bad set of lungs, not to mention the fact that Trisha was much younger and had longer legs. Seeing the two boys, she looked over at the river and nodded, knowing what had happened.

"Thank god they're okay." She said, rubbing Den's head. "That'a girl." She said, rubbing her head, petting the dog affectionately to show that she'd done her job. She was protecting the children.

Walking over to the two boys, the dog bent down, licking the back of Al's neck. Jumping, the crying boy looked up at her, and smiled. He laughed, the tears flowing from his eyes much slower than before. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around the black and white dog. Holding her tightly, he squeezed to show his things, still unable to speak.

As little brother held tightly, her tail began to wag, tongue falling from her dangerously powerful teeth, meeting the face of the older brother. Licking the water from his face, not even the bad breath of dog food could bother him. Holding Al with only one arm, Edward jumped forward, wrapping an arm around the dog, embracing her gently, holding her tightly.

"T-Thanks... Den..." He muttered shakily, regaining his voice.


End file.
